A Succubus In Rapture
by Varia Lectio
Summary: Lavona Succuboso gives up on the "Loin Extractor" and tries a different tactic to get what she wants out of Nathan. Sometimes, the old ways are the best... Inspired by Dimmu Borgir's song "A Succubus In Rapture." Rated for language and sexuality. AU.


_**A Succubus In Rapture**_

**Rating:** R, for language and sex and a naked succubus.

**Pairings:** Nathan Explosion/Lavona Succuboso, Lavona/OFCs...

**Summary:** Lavona gives up on the "Loin Extractor" and tries a different tactic to get what she wants out of Nathan. Sometimes, the old ways are the best... AU.

Inspired by the Dimmu Borgir song "A Succubus in Rapture". Look up the lyrics or the song itself on Youtube and rock out while you read!

(/)(/)

(/)(/)

When he woke, she was with him.

Large, deep amber-red eyes shone down at him from a pale, heart-shaped face. Long, loose curls of black hair -- blackest than the blackest black times infinity, he noted with some bemusement -- fell down across her bare shoulders and draped onto his equally bare chest.

_This is a dream,_ he thought fuzzily. "Dreamin'," he grunted aloud, half-hoping that the sound would wake himself up for good. He forced himself to blink.

"Not a dream," the woman whispered. She grinned. "And even if it was, would you truly wish to wake?" She trailed a long fingernail, dark and glistening with paint and polish, across the stubble on his jaw. It made a gentle scraping sound against the bristling stubs of hair. "Answer me that, dearest Nathan."

He blinked up, shook his head slightly, and tried to focus on her. From somewhere in his brain, his memory sparked to life. "Seen you... before?"

Her answering smile was almost gentle. "Only in your dreams. My name is Lavona. And I love you. Come and let me love you."

"How did you get past the Klokateers?" He knew full well that no one, _no one_, snuck past the Klokateer night guard without dying.

"Oh, I have my ways. And you'll just have to trust me on that."

"Huh." For a moment, he toyed with the idea of telling her to leave. He'd had it with 'trusting' women... all that had gotten him was... well, Rebecca. And that was no prize.

But when she lifted up and slipped one thin strap of her sheer black dress off one milky-white shoulder, any refusals or dismissals he might have thought to make fled him.

"Touch me," she whispered. "I know you want to."

Without thought, his hands went to her, seemingly of their own volition. _I really am dreaming,_ he thought feebly. _I have to be. _

The bedroom window's shutter, blown open, rocked gently against the inside wall. A distant cold breeze blew in off the fjords, bringing with it a hint of strange perfume that reminded Nathan (gothically enough) of flowers laid in a deep dark crypt somewhere. He didn't know _why_ it made him think of that; why it made him think of flowers specifically laid in a crypt rather than somewhere else, but it did.

She shivered, and he chuckled at that, hands still fumbling with the straps and closures of her dress.

"Cold, huh?" He gave up on her dress and rubbed a hand up one silken-skinned thigh. "Yeah, you feel cold... Lavona... that's a pretty name..."

"I am a creature of fire," she murmured.

"Huh? C'mon, baby, light my fire? That sort of shit?"

Her amber eyes were hooded and mockingly knowing under their smoky, long-lashed lids. "If you wish, Nathan."

"Oh, _this_ is what I really want, babe," he snarled suddenly, lunging up and grabbing her and pulling her down against him. The room was filled suddenly with a howl of the wind and the long, thin sound of her dress tearing in half in his grip.

She was naked before him, naked above him, her white thighs straddling his middle, but the dress halves writhed suddenly in his hands and then were gone. Black wings, blacker than the starless night around them, burst from her back. With a mighty _flap_ that slammed him back against his silk pillows, she took wing and was aloft.

_"Dammit!"_ he howled, glaring up at her. She only giggled down at him, naked as anything, rising to the vaulted, shadowed ceiling where she writhed amongst the painted images of naked women and muscled demons like art made flesh. Her white, flawless skin was like a beacon in the night.

She threw back her head and roared her laughter, then flew down and soared to the window. For a moment, she hung there on the ledge, half in and half out, crouching on her haunches, wings folded neatly back. Her bare rump was tucked down and almost completely hidden by the tips of her wings.

Not to be outdone, Nathan lunged for her. She howled in amusement and dropped neatly down like a stone. His hand just barely grasped a feather, pulled it out.

When he got to the ledge and stood there, panting hard with frustration and desire, gripping the stone so hard he thought his fingers would break from the strain, there was no sign of her.

Not even bothering to pull on a bedrobe, he darted out of the bedroom and charged down the stairs to the room that he knew would take him to the nearest balcony, mentally cursing the fact that his own bedroom lacked one.

When he found one, he darted out. The icy winds had kicked up and he was soon shuddering and nearly unable to move from the cold. The wind howled and lashed at his bare skin like a whip. It was fuckin' brutal but not something he wanted to get caught out in. "Damned woman... bitch... angel.... Something!" He swore and slammed a clenched fist against the stone balustrade, and instantly regretted it. His hand throbbed with warm pain. "_Owww!_ Fuck it! Lavona! Get back here!" He tipped back his head and howled into the approaching storm. "_LAVONA!_"

As if in answer to his scream, she met him there, dropping down softly from the roiling black heavens like a dark petal ripped free from some monstrous, beautiful flower, scattered on the breeze by a fiend's hands. Her wings folded around her bare body, hiding her, teasing him.

Just the sight of her made Nathan feel warmer. He didn't know whether to be angry or horny or grateful. So he was all of them at the same time.

"Where the hell were you?" he snarled. "You want to freeze to death, or... or fall, or something? You want me to freeze?"

Neither the cold nor his anger made her flinch even once. Instead she came up to him, so close, and took his hand in her own. Her touch was warm and her perfume surrounded him like a cloak.

"Now you're the one who's shivering, my sweet," she said tenderly, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. Her other hand cupped the curve of his jaw, long fingers caressing his cheek.

Leaning up on tip-toe, she kissed him, and her mouth was like fire, burning through to his soul and searing herself inside his mind forever. She pushed him back to the stone floor. Her wings overshadowed them both as she removed what little he wore. She, of course, was naked, and, as his wandering fingers found, quite eager.

Her black wings, blacker than the night, blacker than the blackest black times infinity, served to shelter them both from the storm as it broke over Mordhaus with a roar of thunder and lightning.

As they climaxed together, her inhuman howls echoed though the night sky, shivered across the barren Norwegian fjords. He heard triumph and ecstasy blended in that cry, and it was so savage and so diabolical that he flinched as her thighs gripped him like iron bands. He was still climaxing and it felt like it was going on forever.

Something else was going on, too. He felt like he was giving her every drop of semen his body had produced for the last several weeks. And with that, something more... his strength, his vitality. All he could do was lay there and pant and stare up at her howling face, slick with rainwater and sweat. He had no more control over what was happening than an animal being butchered could stop the blade from slicing their throat and draining their blood away... their strength fading... drop by drop.

_I've made a mistake,_ he thought, his heart hammering so ferociously, so uselessly, and so painfully that he was certain he'd die right there and then, that she would turn into some savage harpy and rip out his heart or tear open his throat.

But, still straddling him, she looked down, and smiled, her eyes glowing like gold, wings outstretched to an awe-inspiring width, and there was both inhuman savagery and a twisted, patronizing tenderness in that smile. It made him want to vomit.

"Sleep, sweet," she whispered, and stroked his cheek with a finger. Her perfume welled up in his nostrils and his vision faded to utter darkness.

(/)(/)

(/)(/)

"Nathans?"

"H--huh?" He blinked. The morning was damp and golden. A blurry pale thing in colors of cream-pink and dark blue and light brown was staring at him. He blinked again, struggled to focus, struggled to speak.

"Nathans?" the blur said again, sounding worried. "Why yous out here, all wet? And, uh, nakeds?"

He squinted, hard. _I'm gettin' old. Eyes are shot to hell. Crap._ The blur resolved itself into Toki, who was staring at him with innocent concern, hair still tousled from sleep, eating dry Fruity Baphomet cereal from a paper cup.

"I... uh..." He felt sore and weak and wet and sticky. He forced himself to raise his arm (it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds), gripped the stone balustrade, and hauled himself up against it. The flesh of his back and ass crackled with dried, sticky sweat -- and, uh, something else -- as he pulled away from the stone. It sounded like a large strip of Velcro being pulled apart. He winced and shivered and sat there, clinging to the balustrade, panting like a dog, the big muscles of his thighs and arms shaking feverishly.

"Nathans, you don't look okays," Toki said, brow wrinkling as he knelt down beside Nathan.

"Don't _feel_ fuckin' okay." He shivered and fought down the urge to puke as he remembered last night. "Okay?"

Toki's gentle hand touched his forehead, light and soft as a feather. His palm was cool; Nathan had to resist the urge to close his eyes and press against that coolness and hope it would soothe the fever boiling in his brain, which only impressed her image against his mind's eye again and again.

"Yous feel like you burnings up," Toki said after a moment. "Here--" he set down his cup of cereal by Nathan's hand. "Eat that, Nathans. Contains all the essential vitamins and mineral." He got up, movements quick and graceful with youth and strength. "I goes get a doctor."

Finally alone, Nathan shivered and tipped the cereal back in one go. He crunched, winced, and swallowed. "Ugh... 'vitamins and mineral'. Tastes like it, too. _Echggh_."

He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the balustrade, but he had to open them again soon enough. For all he could see against the dark canvas of his closed lids was her. Laughing, mocking, smiling, teasing him for all eternity....

And, though he loathed himself for it, he wanted her to return.

"Lavona...."

(/)(/)

(/)(/)

_"Lavona...."_

The thin keen of his cry was a tortured infant's wail, distant and thin, within the succubus' dark mind.

As much as she could, she pitied him.

"I will come to you again, sweet," she whispered to nothing in particular. "And take you again, and again, and again. For as long as you live. Or as long as you _can_ live."

Naked, she reclined on a couch in a large, dark room. Her followers knelt before her, murmuring like worshippers in an unholy congregation. Fires burned in braziers. Incense smoldered and filled the warm air.

She stretched out, supine.

And began to transform.

Her body thickened with muscle and fat. Her limbs lengthened, became muscular and heavy-boned. Curling dark hair sprouted on her flattening, broadening chest, on her forearms, and became a satyr's fur on her thighs and calves... even as a far softer, straighter, and silkier mane flowed from her head. Her genitals reshaped themselves to become male organs even as her face broadened and stretched into a man's heavy-browed, heavy-jawed visage.

She was, in fact, now an exact copy of Nathan Explosion. Lavona doubted that even Nathan's bandmates would be able to tell the difference.

She lightly stroked her hand down her new body, stopped at her genitals. Touched them gently, almost inquisitively. She cupped her balls and grinned. Oh, yes. His seed was there-- all of it. Waiting.

She looked out to her female followers. All of them were trembling with lust and eagerness. She'd had them before, but never like this.

She beckoned to them with a black-nailed finger. "Come, my darlings, my sweets," she said in a perfect imitation of Nathan's gravel-throated voice. "Come and let me love you."

_**The End.**_

_**Author's Note:**_For the record, in ancient myth and folklore, succubi and incubi were believed to do just what Lavona does in this fic. They were believed to be incapable of bearing offspring or producing semen on their own, so a demon in the form of a succubus would take it from a man, then either give it to an incubus, or transform into an incubus and give it to a woman. Trufax.


End file.
